1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling the screen size of a wide display monitor and, more particularly, to a method of controlling the screen size of a wide display monitor in combination with the wide or expanded mode irrespective of the mode selected.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, computers have been equipped with a variety of functions as audio, television or game machine in addition to a calculator which is used only for simple arithmetical operation or comparison. These computers are called multimedia computers and are sometimes used as replacements for the other electronic products such as audio, television and game machine.
As these multimedia computers of high data-processing rate have been developed, the functions of the display monitor for displaying the data generated from the computer as a visual image are very significant to the users. The most important factors are especially the image quality and screen size of the display monitor.
In the normal operation of the display monitor a S-character compensating signal generated from a microcomputer, for example, is applied to an S-character compensating circuit which controls a horizontal output circuit in order to compensate for a screen that has been expanded.
Such a exemplary display monitor having various functions for compensating for image distortion has been developed to produce images of good quality and enlarge the size of the screen of a CRT for the user's convenience.
Recently, users are requesting display monitors that have a large-sized screen in order to display a vivid image of good quality with development of the multimedia culture. The most preferred display monitor is a wide display monitor having the wide screen size ratio of 4:3 or 16:9 in width.times.height.
The user can regulate the screen size of such a wide display monitor. Conventionally, the screen size mode is executed with a simple arithmetic operation in regulating the screen size. When the expanded mode or the wide mode is on with the maximum screen size, or off with the minimum screen size, the screen size is hardly changed. Where the expanded mode or the wide mode is off with the screen size being maximum or minimum, the screen size cannot return to the previous state.